


Daddy

by BriMac0518



Series: Parenthood [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Art Inspired, Gen, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: “Your daughter, your grace.” The midwife bowed then, suddenly, his arms were filled with a tiny bundle wrapped in white silk and the count gazed upon his child for the first time. She was so small. Yet he knew he’d never seen anything more beautiful in all of his days. Fair skin, soft golden hair, and when she opened her eyes they were the most gorgeous shade of blue.Lucio had conquered villages and kingdoms alike. He’d waged war on a whim. He’d claimed Vesuvia for his own and made a name for himself across the world. Yet in that moment, as he held his newborn daughter in his arms, cradled so gently against his chest, Lucio knew without a doubt that he would give all of it up for this little perfect being.
Series: Parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901104
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jammysketchbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammysketchbook/gifts).



> I think we all know what art this is inspired by, but just in case you don't, it's from the lovely jammy_sketchbook over on Instagram and posted below. You can find her [here!](https://instagram.com/jammy_sketchbook/)
> 
> Thank you, Jammy, for sharing your wonderful art with the world and for allowing me the honor of writing this fic inspired by it as well as naming Lucio's daughter. I'm so pleased you like it!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Nine months. It seemed like such a short amount of time in the grand scheme of things, but Lucio was amazed at just how completely a person’s life could change.

“Your daughter, your grace.” The midwife bowed then, suddenly, his arms were filled with a tiny bundle wrapped in white silk and the count gazed upon his child for the first time. She was so small. Yet he knew he’d never seen anything more beautiful in all of his days. Fair skin, soft golden hair, and when she opened her eyes they were the most gorgeous shade of blue.

Lucio had conquered villages and kingdoms alike. He’d waged war on a whim. He’d claimed Vesuvia for his own and made a name for himself across the world. Yet in that moment, as he held his newborn daughter in his arms, cradled so gently against his chest, Lucio knew without a doubt that he would give all of it up for this little perfect being.

It was jarring to realize. To think that his entire world view and perspective had shifted within one single instant. One defining moment throughout the course of his life. That moment when he’d been given his child for the first time and knew that nothing would ever be the same again. That he would die for her without hesitation if it came down to it.

Was this what his mother had felt upon taking him into her arms on the day of his birth? Had his father felt this same pride that burned within Lucio’s chest for his child? This love that was so fierce it was almost staggering in its intensity? He’d never asked either of them. Wouldn’t get the opportunity given the bridges he’d burned in the past. For the first time, Lucio lamented his choices, opportunities lost that could never be regained. Yet at the same time, he knew if he hadn’t made those very same choices, he wouldn’t have ever met this beautiful little girl who so suddenly and quickly became the center of his universe.

Lucio had made a lot of mistakes in his life. More than he could ever count. He knew this child would never be one of them. That he’d make them all again if it meant he’d end up right there in that very moment, standing shirtless in his room, cradling his swaddled little girl against his chest so carefully. Part of him was afraid that he would hurt her somehow without meaning to. Worried that he’d be too clumsy or even forget the strength in his golden hand. She was just so tiny! So easy to hurt.

He exhaled a shaky sigh, gently swaying where he stood, barefoot on the expensive rug. The white silk with golden trim that she was wrapped in was so soft against his skin, but her cheek was softer still when he lowered his head to press a gentle kiss there. Lucio felt her squirm slightly and he smiled. It was only in that moment that he realized his vision was blurry. Only then that he noticed he was crying. He didn’t give a damn if it smudged his makeup. Didn’t care that normally he abhorred crying or viewed it as a weakness. He was happy and they were tears of joy, so he let them fall unhindered, holding her close with his cheek resting against her head.

“Hello, beautiful,” he whispered to his precious child, his voice unsteady, rocking her softly in his arms as he took a few meandering steps, walking with her. “You are absolutely perfect just the way that you are. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

Big blue eye stared up at him and his heart melted. “I’m going to be the best dad ever just for you. You deserve it. Whatever you need, I’ve got you. Daddy’s got you.”

Daddy. He was a daddy. Even as a stray tear continued to fall here or there, he laughed, perfect white teeth gleaming as he smiled. He couldn’t have kept himself from smiling even if he’d wanted to. Not with how elated he was. “That’s me. I’m your daddy. And I love you so damn much.”

Lucio blinked. “Oopsie. Daddy’s going to have to watch his language now, huh?” He chuckled, one hand moving up to gently brush his fingers over his daughter’s golden hair. It was basically peach fuzz, soft as a dream, and yet another thing about her that he marveled over. “I’ll work on it, I promise. But you and me, we’re going to have so much fun together. Just you wait.”

He turned, making his way over to the new rocking chair he’d had commissioned just for her, taking a seat on the soft cushions, but moving gingerly so as not to jostle the newborn in his arms. There was only the slightest creak from the chair as he used his feet to set it into motion, gliding gently back and forth as he rocked his daughter. The stars sparkled in the sky just outside the window beside the chair, but Lucio only had eyes for his baby girl.

He watched as those lovely eyes drifted closed from the rocking motion soothing her to sleep and he kept his voice low as he spoke to her again, his words utterly sincere, spoken from his heart.

“I love you, my little Lucia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
